He's Beautiful
by Cassisgummi
Summary: My interpretation of what the full fic of THAT slash fanfic described in ep 14 would be! JeremyXHTKXKSW  And GMN somewhere later on


**Title:** He's Beautiful

**Author:** Cassisgummi

**Fandom:** You're Beautiful (미남이시네요)

**Character(s):** JeremyXHwang Tae KyungXKang Shin Woo (With Go Mi-Nam somewhere in there.)

**Rating: **Strats off T-ish. Will get R-ish. Oh yes.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Dwama, Slight OOCness and general, however sensible wtf. No it's not crack. But it's not a realistic slash either XD

**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. no child porn here. Though those men are well over the age. Anyway.

_A/N: Hello Everyone! First time I have written a drama fandom fanfic! / (I am usually in the Bleach/Kuroshitsuji team.) Nice to meet you all!_

_I know it's been done before, but this is my interpretation of what the Ep.14 slash would be, a uh JeremyXTKXSW triangle with lots of dwamaing and angst would be. XD As my speciality is dwama and angst, I hope it will go well. Uh..well I'll be having fun writing it anycase. XD Yes, this is a in-fandom fanfic, therefore Mi-Nam is, male. XD also the A/N as ANJELL3angel is the girl "writing" this fic, who will be following timeline of the drama. The timeline starts just before the start of the drama. (No I don't know why it's near Valentines day either.) Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Hello! ANJELL3angel here with a new fanfic about our darling Oppas! 3 Ofcourse, as usual this fic is written in the POV of Tae Kyung Oppa 3 #o# A (early) Valentine's day present for everyone!**_

_**Oh! Has everyone seen the new PV for the single "Promise"? It's amazing! Tae Kyung Oppa is so beautiful in it *_* 3 I am in love! Even more than before! And the part where he glances over to Shin Woo Oppa... eeee 3**_

_**Oh btw, who's got tickets to the mini concert next week? I HAVE! 333 It's been so long since they have done a live concert for us fans! I am soooo excited! I hope to see you all there! **_

"What is it, Tae Kyung?"

I hear Shin Woo's voice that breaks my daydream, making me shake my head almost violently to try and erase the image in my mind. I only realised now that I had been under the spray of the shower for 20minuites now, transfixed by Shin Woo's back. The strong but elegant physique, and those arms... I feel a hand at my damp forehead and my eyes widen, making me step back one step in shock as I realise Shin woo is so much nearer than he was before, a slight look of concern on his usually calm features as his hand presses gently, as if to check my temperature.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

Shin woo's touch is enough to send sparks through my body- I can feel my heart racing as he peers into my face, we are so close we are almost touching bodies...

"I-I'm fine!"

I manage to stutter, ah- is that my cheeks turning red?

_**Please**__ god no...stop going red...__**stop**__ going red..._

"Are you sure?"

The worst thing was, Shin Woo seemed oblivious to the effect he had on me and simply took an another step forward, effectively cornering me against the tiled shower room wall.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

I say as I take a deep breath, avoiding his eyes. I think if I do I would give the game away. He breathes out, almost like a breathy laugh as he casually drapesboth of his arms on either side of my shoulders.

"I don't think you are, Tae Kyung."

His tone was soft, sensual and do I dare say...alluring? Seductive? No, no it can't be. Shin Woo could not possibly ever, ever feel that way about me. It was my deep, dark secret I would probably take to my grave. A soft gasp left my lips without my body permitting it as a hand slid to my wet jaw, and pushed my head up forcing my eyes to meet his. I froze, like a deer in headlights.

_Ah...I cannot look very attractive pulling such a stupid face... _

Such an absurd, idiotic thought floats into my head as, to my surprise a small smile is growing on his lips. The hand at my chin slowly slides up my cheek.

"Tae Kyung... You-"

"Hyung!"

Jeremy's lively voice breaks the mood as he bursts in, in his boxers a towel around his neck.

"How long are you two taking?" he said shaking his head. "We're gonna go without you guys!"

I realise the extremely wrong looking position we both must be in and hurry to pull away, though Shin Woo seems not fazed at all, standing straight slowly.

"Sorry. We're coming Jeremy." He says looking up to meet the blond's eyes.

"R-right Hyung. I'll get dressed and wait in the car then."

Their eyes met, and for a moment I could have sworn I saw a strange look pass over Jeremy's features. It looked...a little like... anger? Annoyance? I frowned, looking over at Shin Woo who seemed to be smiling.

"I'm done."

Shin Woo announced as he turned off the shower he had left on before he passed me. My feet seemed to have gone into shock from the encounter- I couldn't move.

"I'll see you in a bit."

I heard him say as he passed me.

"...and I hope we can find somewhere with no interruptions next time."

I didn't think I heard it right- but by the time my brain had processed all the information, he was gone.

###

When we got home, Jeremy decided to throw a "We successfully finished filming a PV" party. I told him there was no need, but he did it anyway and I sat there to humour him. It was so awkward- I purposely sat next to Jeremy as far from Shin Woo as I could. What was that encounter in the shower room? I couldn't even bring myself to look at Shin Woo in the face now. Really, I wanted to leave but if I did then it would make it obvious to Jeremy who walked in on us of sorts that...it was like _that_.

The thing that confused me the most was, Shin Woo was smiling and replying to Jeremy's chit chat as if nothing was wrong, nothing had happened. It made me almost think I had hallucinated in the shower from the fumes of that strongly apple scented shower gel Jeremy insisted on using every time (I'm sure I'm allergic to it.) and imagined it all. Or atleast the last bit. Maybe I had. Maybe Shin Woo had said something totally different. Or nothing at all. My thoughts were driving me insane. I didn't even notice that the chatter had stopped and Jeremy was saying something to me till I saw a hand (Jeremy's) waving infront of my face.

"Heyyyy Hyung! Are you alright?"

I looked up and realised I probably had a frown on my face. Oh god, even Shin Woo was looking at me with concern now.

"I'm fine."

"You look like you've swallowed a whole bottle of vinegar!" Jeremy exclaimed, peering into my face.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to bed now." I announced standing up. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed..a bath or something. Yes. A bath sounded good. Bath and bed and I should be fine. Before Jeremy could reply, I walked away hoping my steps didn't look too hurried as if I was running away, which I guess I was.

"Hyung is being so weird...What's up with him?"

I heard Jeremy say as I left, and what I didn't see was the looks the two at the table exchanged. I didn't see the glare Jeremy had given Shin woo, or the calm, almost smug look the other man had given in return, nor did I sense the tension between them that had been veiled all evening by their mutual pleasantries.

###

The bubbling warm waters did indeed comfort me a lot- I could think clearer now that I was submerged in the fragrant water, and I had come to the conclusion I had overreacted and probably overheard. My imagination is rather fertile at times. But that's all it was. Just my imagination.

I was about to get out when I heard the bathroom door open and almost had a heart attack- it was Shin Woo.

"Sorry, I did knock but you didn't reply so I was worried and came in." Shin Woo explained, though he didn't make any indication he was leaving even though I was clearly fine.

"I-it's..fine.." I replied, not knowing what else I could say.

"I realised you were pretty tense tonight. Did I...do something wrong?" Shin Woo asked as he came towards me, and sat himself on the edge of the tub. I didn't know weather to move away for stay there. I mean it would be pretty rude if I did, right? But it meant saying there Shin Woo was almost _too_ close for it not to feel intimate to my naked body.

"No, it...wasn't that." I opted to just stay there. It was nothing. He didn't mean it in that way today, so I should act as if nothing made me think there was something more to his words. I visibly jumped when I felt Shin Woo's strong hands on my shoulders, massaging them.

"Really? But I could see you tensing up here..." He said as he moved his hands, teasing out the tight muscle. It felt so good, I had to hold back a moan. It also meant I couldn't reply because if I opened my mouth, I would end up making an inappropriate sound.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Shin Woo seemed to almost coo the words, he was using that tone again. His hands were working down my arms and back up, before moving down my back. "You should relax a little more, Tae Kyung." He touched my sensitive spot on my back, which actually made me moan to my horror. Shin Woo made a sound at that, which I swore sounded like a chuckle... Those hands moved lower down my back to my abdomen, down to my hips teasing the muscle there making me moan again.

"Shin Woo I..."

I could hardly form words as Shin Woo slid his hands to my front, so achingly close to my groin but simply resting at my stomach. My mind had stopped working properly. All I knew was this was such sweet torture.

"We got an interruption last time." He said as his long fingers drew lines on my stomach "But I guess now I can get back to what I was saying..."

I took a shaking breath in as those fingers slowly made their way down, lower, inch by inch. I could feel my heart hammering wildly as I felt Shin Woo's breath on my damp neck as he lent closer to me... If I tried to say anything right now, all that would come out would be a desparate beg for release from this slow teasing.

"I won-"

"Hyung! **HYUUUUNNNGG**!"

Jeremy's loud voice cut through my hazy mind as I felt Shin woo's hands mvoe away from my body just before the blond swung the door open, hitting Shin Woo's back with a thud. I heard him groan in pain as cool air from my room hit my heated skin.

"Oh my god! Sorry Shin Woo Hyung! I didn't know you were there..."


End file.
